


Beneath the Whip

by December_Flower



Category: Lamb of God (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Chains, Drabble, M/M, RPF, Slash, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December_Flower/pseuds/December_Flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy gets his punishment. Written in October 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Whip

**Author's Note:**

> Another uploaded from Rockfic. Decided to leave a while ago, so I'm posting mirrors of my fics here before possibly deleting them off the other site. A silly little drabble I wrote some time last fall. You'll expect to see an amount of these guys from me. ;)

"Oh…"

Randy winced in pain upon the sharp blow of the whip on his bare back. He was bent over the concrete block, naked, on his knees and chained on all limbs.

Behind him stood Mark, whip in hand and a sadistic glare in his eyes. He brought the whip down once again, adding another red line to the ones on Randy's back, searing in pain.

Randy felt the burn of his bleeding, cut wrists when pressed against the metal cuffs. "Please… I just want more…" he whispered between jagged breaths.

It hurt so bad, but it felt so good.


End file.
